


You Plus Me

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Trent Seven One Shots [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	You Plus Me

You smiled to yourself as you mixed up the pink and blue bowls of icing you needed to decorate the baby shaped cookies you’d made for your sister’s “Gender Reveal” party that afternoon. You’d decided to make half of them wear blue and the other half pink, for obvious reasons. You were really excited to go to the party as it was the first time you had seen your little sister since she announced to the family that she was pregnant.

You were just about to start icing the cookies when you heard the front door to your apartment close and a heavy bag hit the floor.

“{Y/N}? Sweetheart, I’m back,” you heard your husband, Trent, call out.

“In the kitchen,” you called back.

You carefully poured some of the blue icing into a piping bag just as Trent walked into the kitchen.

“Hey sweetie,” you smiled. “Do you want a cookie?”

“Um….”

“They’re vegan,” you smiled, knowingly.

“In that case,” he chuckled, picking up a cookie. “Um, why are they shaped like people?”

“They’re supposed to be babies. They’re for {Y/S/N}’s party tonight.”

“Hence the blue and pink icing,” he said in realisation.

“Exactly,” you nodded, starting to ice the cookies to look like they’re wearing little onesies.

“They look really cute,” said Trent, nibbling on his cookie. “Taste great too.”

“Thanks,” you replied, trying to concentrate.

“Who’d have thought Pete would be the first out of us to be a father,” he mused.

“With my little sister of all people.”

“I’d always thought it’d be us, you know.”

“Us?” you squeaked, looking up at him in surprise.

“Yes, us. It’s not that crazy an idea is it?”

“I guess not. I just hadn’t thought about it.”

“I have,” he said, walking around the table towards you. “Quite a lot actually.”

“What’s brought this up all of a sudden?” you asked, trying to distract yourself.

“Like I said, I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately.”

Trent wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder.

“Just think, a little version of me running around,” he whispered, kissing your cheek.

“We already have one of those… Tyler,” you chuckled.

“Or a little version of you…”

“One of me is more than enough.”

“You’re not taking this seriously, are you?” he sighed.

“I’m just teasing, Trent,” you giggled.

“Well I was being serious,” he sighed, dropping his hands and backing away. “We’ve been together for 6 years, married for 2 of those so surely the next step is expanding our family, yes?”

“I’ll think about it,” you said, going back to icing the cookies.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everyone had loved the cookies and you’d all found out that your sister and Pete were going to have a little boy. Once you’d helped tidy everything up, you and Trent said your goodbyes and started walking out to the car.

“Let’s do it,” you suddenly said.

“Do what?”

“What we were talking about earlier,” you smiled.

Trent almost fell over his own feet as he suddenly stopped walking and spun to look at you.

“You mean…?” he asked hopefully.

“Let’s have a baby,” you grinned.


End file.
